


From Comic Books to Competitions

by LivingOnLaughs



Category: The Masked Singer (Australia TV), The Masked Singer (Germany TV), The Masked Singer (UK TV), The Masked Singer (US TV)
Genre: A Group of Best Friends, Best Friends, Book Club, Bromance, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/F, F/M, Gen, I promise, It's rare that Alinaut content is published, M/M, Multi, Nostalgia, Other, Prequel?!, They all have groups, White Tiger is a bit of a jerk, but he reforms, kid AU, they grow up so quickly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOnLaughs/pseuds/LivingOnLaughs
Summary: Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days...when our momma sang us to sleep; but now we're stressed out
Relationships: Alien (The Masked Singer US)/Astronaut (The Masked Singer US), Broccoli (The Masked Singer US)/Popcorn (The Masked Singer US), Flamingo (The Masked Singer US)/Rottweiler (The Masked Singer US), Fox (The Masked Singer US)/Rabbit (The Masked Singer US), Frog (The Masked Singer US)/Kitty (The Masked Singer US), Monster (The Masked Singer US)/Miss Monster (The Masked Singer US), Sir Snow Owl (The Masked Singer US)/Lady Snow Owl (The Masked Singer US)





	1. Schoolyard Bullies

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, welcome to my first AO3 story. In this story, Fox (6), Rottweiler (7), Flamingo (7), Leopard (8) and Thingamajig (5) wind up having to deal with some fourth graders, while out on the playground. 
> 
> (2/14/2021-6:27 pm)

Chapter 1: Schoolyard Bullies

Fox’s POV

“Guys! Guys! Wait up!” we all turned our heads around simultaneously to see the little green puffball scurry towards us. We’ve been waiting for him to show up. Who’s ‘we’? ‘We’ is me and our other three friends: Rottweiler, Flamingo and Leopard.

Flamingo looked up from her eyeliner (why does a seven-year-old flamingo chick need eyeliner in the first place?) and waved one of her pink wings at the little guy. “Hey Thingamajig.” Flamingo chirped, smiling her signature smile. “What’s up, little guy?”

Thingamajig giggled and ran up to Flamingo, hugging her. “It’s my turn for show n’ tell at school. What’re you guys doing?”

Rottweiler and I bark out some laughter. “We’re just working on our homework, Thingy. Fox, Flam-Flam and I have a big test, today.” Rottweiler told the monster. “And before you ask, it’s a math test. Who knew addition was so hard?”

Leopard mewed as he giggled. He’s the oldest of our friend group, having turned eight years old a week ago. “You think your homework is tough? Wait until you three have to do spelling tests.”

Rottweiler, Flamingo and I looked at each other in curiosity. “Three of us are only first grade students, Leopard. Unlike you and Thingamajig.” I remind him. Leopard kept laughing, while Thingamajig looked at us in confusion. We knew what was coming.

He didn’t even have to say these five words; we know what he’s going to ask. With the most naïve look, he’ll ask ‘wanna play, before the bell rings?’.

Leopard put his tail on Thing’s mouth as we gave our response. “No.” Flamingo, Leopard, Rottweiler and I said in unison.

Thingamajig blinked in disbelief before frowning. “So you don’t wanna see what I brought in for show n’ tell?” he asked, removing Leopard’s tail from his mouth.

Then, there was silence.

Flamingo and Rottweiler instantly blushed in disbelief, whilst I covered my face with my paws. Leopard broke the silence by asking Thingamajig to show us what he brought. That brought back the small monster’s smile as he pulled out a blanket from his backpack. Rottweiler smiled before looking around and gasping in alarm.

“Thing, hide that! Quickly!” our canine friend barked.

“Why?” the rest of us asked, before we saw them.

Fourth graders.

It was at that moment that we knew we all were in big trouble. We were only a second grader, three first graders and a kindergartener up against a clique of nine to ten-year-old boys (and a girl). The clique walked up towards us-a black and orange elephant, a hippopotamus with glasses, a turtle with a spiked shell, a polliwog wearing a large purple fedora, a kitty cat wearing a lavender bow in her fur, a rhinoceros wearing a baseball cap and the leader of the clique: a white tiger cub with cuts and scrapes on his face and tail.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Polliwog sneered, glancing over at the five of us.

“Just a bunch of big babies.” Turtle stated, cackling.

“You guys know the drill.” White Tiger bossed. We knew what was coming and prepared our Escape-the-Fourth-Graders plan.

What’s the plan? I sprint away from the bullies, Rottweiler follows me, Flamingo and Leopard run together while Thingamajig…

You know, we didn’t really think the plan through. When we sketched out the plan, it was only for me, Rott, Flam-Flam and Leopard. That’s what we realized as Thingamajig looked around in worry, clutching his blanket. Even if the rest of us tried to get him to follow us, he’d get squashed on by seven fourth graders.

“Wooks wike the widdwe baby is aww awone.” White Tiger taunted, getting down to Thingamajig’s eye level.

“I’m. Five.” Thingamajig declared, getting laughter from the Tiger, Turtle and Polliwog. The other four fourth graders didn’t say anything (Kitty slapped Polliwog against the cheek while hissing).

Rott, Flamingo, Leopard and I watched as White Tiger yanked on the puffball’s blanket, trying to take it for himself. So we all were surprised when Thing tried to fight back by ‘biting’ on the bully’s tail. White Tiger’s response was to slash him across the face while stealing the blanket. We all gasped in disbelief at the sight.

“Did you really just steal a five-year-old child’s blanket?” Rhino asked White Tiger, in disbelief.

“Life isn’t fair, Rhino. The tot needs to learn that.” White Tiger responded.

“But was hurting him necessary?” wondered Hippo.

“Yeah. Was it?” Elephant trumpeted as Kitty tapped her foot on the ground. Even Turtle and Polliwog stopped laughing and glared at White Tiger.

“NOW!” I declared as I scooped Thingamajig up and ran away with him in my arms. “Are you okay?” I asked, once the rest of us hid behind the dumpster. He nodded his head, while holding a paw to the cuts that big bully gave him.

Flam-Flam and Leopard winced in pain. Rottweiler stated that he’d seen worse (even though he’s seven, he does boxing with his step-dad), while I could only look at my mechanic arm and nod my head.

“Am I gonna die?” the green puffball asked, his purple eyes widened as he asked that question.

“No, Thing. You might get a cool scar, though. And not a gory scar, like in those horror movies. It’ll be a cool scar, like those of pirates.” Rottweiler reassured.

“What does ‘gory’ mean, and how do you know it?” Thingamajig wondered. That caused an awkward few seconds of silence…before we broke into laughter. Unfortunately, we attracted some fourth graders, with our laughter.

“Hey-” one of the clique began, as the five of us screamed. “Calm down, calm down. It’s gonna be alright, you five.”

I looked at the others before squinting. It was Rhino that was trying to usher the five of us out of hiding. He held something behind one of his hands. “What do you want?” I asked, as Rottweiler gritted his teeth, Flamingo held up fists, Leopard crossed his arms and Thingamajig scurried and hid in my tail.

~~I swear, that monster is so small, he could burrow his face in my tail and no one could notice until you bring it up.~~

“I just want to tell you the coast is clear. He’s gone.” Rhino said, his blue eyes looking at the clear coast. “And you five have five minutes to get to your classes.”

~~Now, we were mentally panicking.~~

Rhino sighed and helped us all grab our stuff and get in the school. Leopard raced for his class while Rott and Flam-Flam began to head to our classroom before the bell rang. I stayed behind, as did Rhino. “I’ll take Thingamajig here to see the nurse.” I tell Rhino. He scoffed and pulled out two colorful Band-Aids from his coat pocket.

“I always have Band-Aids at the ready.” Rhino explained, patching up the wounds on the small puffball’s cheek. “And I think this belongs to you, squirt…” added Rhino, handing Thing back his blanket.

“Thank you, mister Rhino, sir.” Thingamajig shyly smiled, purring merrily. Rhino and I smiled at the sight.

“Just ‘Rhino’ will do.” Rhino said, before turning towards me. “Sorry about White Tiger.”

“It’s fine.” I said, albeit, that was a blatant lie.

“We better get to our classrooms.” Rhino winced.

“Yeah. We should.” I chuckle, grabbing Thing’s blue paw. Rhino looked at me, smiling. “What is it?”

Rhino smiled. “If that mean cat gives you any more trouble, let me know and I’ll teach him a lesson!” 

That was the day I learnt that not all fourth graders are mean. Some, like Rhino, are real superheroes.


	2. The Booster Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Fox (6), Rottweiler (7) and Flamingo (7) have to deal with the fear of getting booster shots from the school nurse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠If you have a fear of needles, best to wait for chapter 3 to come out. Also, small warning for mentions of substance abuse. These are the only warnings I'm giving you⚠
> 
> 2/24/2021, 6:00 pm (*6:02 pm)

Rottweiler’s POV

First grade sucks. Period. The only fun part about it is hanging out with Fox and Flamingo. They’re two of my four best friends.

Me and my group of friends hang out whenever we can, which is a lot of fun. There’s Fox. He’s the mastermind of the group. Then there’s Flam-Flam and she loves to do her makeup and wear pretty dresses. Leopard’s the oldest of our friends and he loves to wear pretty skirts and dark blue ribbons in his fur. And then, there’s Beast ‘Thingamajig’…he’s the baby of the bunch and clings onto whoever he can.

Fox and Flamingo are laughing at something. They must be telling each other jokes. “Is it a good joke?” I bark, loudly. Flam-Flam and Fox nod their heads and tell me what it is. I bark a laugh, even though I didn’t get the joke.

We then notice the rest of the class leaving the room, and, like the idiots we occasionally are, followed them. “Where’re we going?” Fox wondered.

“To get our shots from the nurse. It’s today. Remember?” one of our classmates stated. I instantly got nervous while Flamingo almost turned as white as Swan. Fox was tugging his bushy tail in worry. Yeah…the three of us hate getting shots.

Fox told Flam-Flam and I that he got shot when he was a pup and had developed a fear of guns ever since. Flamingo sighed, her color returning to her face, as she said “Not that kind of shot, Fox. We’re getting booster shots.”

“That’s kind of better.” Fox squeaked as the class headed to the nurse’s office. We had to be very quiet in the hallways because the kindergarten and pre-k classes were napping and there were tests going on for some of the upper grades.

Once our class reached the nurse’s office, we sat on the waiting bench, talking among ourselves. I could only play with the cords of my zipper-less, button-less sweater (my big brother TJ calls it a hoodie) that I always have tied around my waist.

One of our classmates said that their big brother said that booster shots hurt as much as a spanking. A few of the other kids began crying, and I think one or two of them fell to the ground. Flamingo was screaming and crying, begging to go home. I put my arms around her and shushed her, saying it would all be alright, whilst Fox asked her what was wrong.

“I DON’T WANNA GET A SHOT! IT’S GONNA HURT!” Flamingo screeched. The teacher shushed her by asking everyone to calm down and I’m pretty sure we wound up disturbing every other class, by panicking. Fox and I then noticed a pair of floppy white ears turn towards us. It was Rabbit, one of our classmates and a real rebel.

“Is your friend alright?” asked Rabbit, twitching a little. Fox and I looked at each other before shaking our heads. “I thought so. Not to worry. Rabbit can and will cheer her up!” he grinned mischievously, before hopping towards her and telling these very weird (and concerning) jokes to her. “What do you call two addicts trying to share a bag? CRYSTAL MATH!” Rabbit laughed at the joke, but the rest of us looked at him as if he were an alien from another planet.

“What does that even mean?” asked Fox.

“I dunno. One of my sisters told it to me while our parents were sniffing sugar.” Rabbit shrugged. Sometimes, I think that guy and his 99 other siblings needs serious therapy. I could even hear the teacher mumble something to herself, about Rabbit’s joke and his home-life.

Fox was about to ask Rabbit some more questions when the school nurse arrived in all her decomposing glory. She called out for Rabbit. “Hit me up with those drugs!” Rabbit exclaimed, entering the nurse’s office. Now, Fox, Flam and I were confused. After a few minutes, Rabbit returned, triumphantly sporting a ‘Quill Man’ Band-Aid on his left shoulder. Fox and I love ‘Quill Man’.

“Can I go, next?” I asked, sheepishly. “I want a ‘Quill Man’ Band-Aid just like Rabbit’s.”

Fox then chirped a meek “Me too!”

Flamingo followed with the cutest question ever. “Do you have any ‘Hola Capybara’ Band-Aids? I love that cartoon.”

Black Widow, the new girl in our class smiled. “So do I!” she squealed.

The school nurse chuckled before inviting me in her office. It stunk like skunk. Understandable, considering that’s what species the nurse is. She then played around with my arms, trying to find a vein to poke the needle into (I know about this procedure because my big brothers told me about it). After some poking, she found a vein on my left paw, tied some rubber rope around it and swabbed it with some rubbing alcohol (I was glad it didn’t smell like the alcohol my step-dad occasionally drinks) and then came the needle.

It didn’t hurt that much. It was just like a small pinch. After she got the ‘Quill Man’ Band-Aid where the needle was, I was escorted out of the room and proudly showed Fox and Flam-Flam my new Band-Aid. “I’m Quill Man!” I exclaimed, grinning.

Fox looked a bit uneasy, but I told him what the nurse did to me. It calmed him down, a little. I could sense his nervousness as he entered the nurse’s office, as he was clutching onto his tail as if his life depended on it. I talked with Flamingo, while we waited for Fox to get his booster shot. When he returned, he showed us his ‘Quill Man’ Band-Aid, smiling meekly.

“See, Fox? That wasn’t that bad.” I stated, as he nodded his head.

“I guess you’re right.” Fox’s eyes widened as I nodded my head and gave a paw up with my right paw. He smiled and rejoined me and Flamingo. “So…are we continuing your comic book, after school?” he asked.

I’ve been working on this comic book that features him and I as superheroes. “Of course, Super Fox. We’ll do it at my place. TJ’s babysitting, while mom and my step-dad are on a date.” I stated, kicking my legs happily. We didn’t notice Flamingo enter the nurse’s office until we saw her emerge from it and showing us her ‘Hola Capybara’ Band-Aid. “How’d it go?”

“Good.” Flamingo chirped, before turning red-pink. “Sorry for panicking, earlier. I was scared. But the nurse said it’s okay to get scared, and let me hold her tail as she gave me the shot.”

Fox and I smiled and pulled her into a hug, which she reciprocated by hugging us back. “Break it up, you three.” Rabbit sneered, making us burst into laughter. Maybe getting booster shots wasn’t that bad, after all.


End file.
